Looking In
by The Fritz
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles. Various pairings and characters; includes shounen ai, shoujo ai, and het.
1. The Great Compromise

**Pairing:** Kurama/Yusuke/Keiko  
**Author's Notes:** For Armand, prompt "delusion."

* * *

It wasn't going to work, he said. It was a great solution to the problem, of course, but she was too much of a good girl. She was going to pummel him for even suggesting it. As nice as the positive outcome would be, he wasn't going to delude himself into thinking that it could actually happen.

Kurama just smiled in that way that made people want to kiss him and punch him at the same time, and remarked that he might be surprised.

The smug bastard turned out to be right. She was all for the idea. Who knew that Yukimura Keiko, of all people, could be even remotely kinky?

He wasn't sure how to feel when she confessed that she had been watching them, though.


	2. Benefits

**Pairing: **Kurama/Yusuke  
**Author's Notes:** For Kirsten, prompt "inside."

* * *

One of the different things about being with Kurama was that in addition to the physical fucking, there was a lot of mind fucking as well. Kurama could get inside anyone's head and manipulate them without being detected until it was too late. Yusuke, much to his dismay, was no exception.

At least it provided a challenge and kept things interesting, he liked to tell himself.

Most of the time, though, he secretly wondered if good sex was really worth all the trouble.


	3. Means to an End

**Pairing:** Hiei/Yusuke  
**Author's Notes: **For Nikki, prompt "fire."

* * *

If there was one trait that Urameshi Yusuke showed again and again besides recklessness and an ability to make you grudgingly respect him, it was saying the stupidest things. And unlike those who realized they said stupid things and learned from their mistakes, Yusuke repeated the stupid things over and over. Hiei had little patience for that sort of thing.

"Shut up," he said. It was not a request.

"Make me," Yusuke retorted, the typical fiery look of challenge burning in his eyes. It was so _annoying_.

Hiei did just that, all the while being perfectly aware that it was with a means which Yusuke really didn't mind at all.


	4. Mawwiage

**Pairing:** Atsuko/Yukina  
**Author's Notes:** For Rita, prompt "warmth." Let us pretend that they have actually met in canon, and that Atsuko knows where the Kuwabara household is, because it slipped my mind if either of these actually happened. I think I'm due for a re-watching and reading.

* * *

Atsuko was drunk. This was not an unusual event in itself, for she was normally at least a little drunk. This time, though, she was wandering a Tokyo street in the middle of the night, and she couldn't quite remember how she'd managed to get there. The house she stood in front of looked somewhat familiar, but the alcohol made it difficult to place it.

And then she heard the voice of what sounded like an angel.

"Atsuko-san? What are you doing here? Do you need help?" A pretty girl with long hair - _Yukina_, she somehow recalled - looked at her quizzically. "Oh, you can barely walk! I'll take you home." She walked over to Atsuko and offered her shoulder, which the drunk woman leaned on heavily.

"I love you," she declared in a slurry, intoxicated manner, snuggling against the other female's warmth. "Marry me."

"Okay," Yukina agreed with a friendly smile. She made a mental note to ask Shizuru what this whole "marriage" thing really was.


	5. Life Like Winter

**Characters: **Rui, Yukina  
**Author's Notes:** For yyh100 at LiveJournal.

* * *

Snow falls freshly on Hina's grave, her one visitor other than a sad woman and an innocent and almost-forbidden girl. It's the one consistency here, this impossibly white mourner who gently covers the remains of a being who wished to be freed of it, like a mother putting a child to bed.

Rui hates it.

"Don't be sad," Yukina says softly next to her, wrapping her frail arms around Rui's legs and burying her face in her kimono. "Spring will come here soon," she assures, echoing an old myth she was told too long ago.

Rui holds her and makes sure that she cannot see the tears falling from her eyes.


End file.
